


Danvers Down

by lifeinabeautifullight



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-04 18:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10285826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeinabeautifullight/pseuds/lifeinabeautifullight
Summary: Maggie's always working alongside the DEO so Alex decides to return the favor. Yet, her spell with the NCPD doesn't exactly go to plan.orThe one where Alex takes a bullet for Maggie.





	1. Chapter 1

It happened so quickly.

One second Maggie Sawyer was staring down the barrel of a 9mm, the next she was on the ground, blood tracking a warm path down her temple. The gunshot had been loud but the groans that followed were louder, drowning out the sound of the tactical team that swarmed the building following the gunfire.

_‘Drop your weapon!’_

_‘On your knees!’_

More gunfire followed. But the groans could still be heard, only they were growing increasingly weaker.

_‘Danvers is down! Danvers is down!’_

_‘We need the med team in now!’_

Pain radiated throughout Maggie’s chest. She clutched what experience told her were broken ribs and crawled over to Alex. _Alex_ , who had taken a bullet to the chest. A _bullet_ that was meant for Maggie.

‘Maggie,’ Alex wheezed.

Maggie tried to smile, tried to stay positive but it was hard. Alex was paling, bleeding and her breathing was laboured. ‘Hey baby girl. You need to stay with me, okay?’

‘Are…you okay?’

The question felt like another blow to the ribs. Alex had been shot and was asking how _she_ was? Tears started to line Maggie’s eyes. ‘I’m fine, Al. Just a scratch.’

Alex smiled wearily, her eyes closing. ‘Good.’

‘Al, stay with me. _Al_ \--.’

Hands landed on Maggie’s shoulders. ‘Detective.’

EMTs finally came but now Alex wasn’t responding and was breathing so shallowly, Maggie couldn’t see her chest rising or falling. Her voice was desperate. ‘Baby, please. Please, please stay with me.’

‘Maggie.’

‘Alex, please, I--.’

Strong arms around her waist hauled her to her feet and pulled her away. ‘Maggie,’ Detective Purcell, one of Maggie’s oldest friends within the NCPD, said softly as he held her, his arms around her the only thing keeping her from falling to her knees. ‘You gotta let the EMTs do their job.’

‘But Alex--.’ Sobs choked her, caused her whole body to convulse.

Purcell hushed her, held her tight as she watched the love of her life start to slip away before her.

 

/  /  /

 

Unable to have been part of the rescue attempt due to the vicinity being laced with high levels of Kryponite, Kara was waiting at the hospital when they arrived.

Maggie clung onto the rail of the gurney before she was pulled away at the doors to the triage zone by a sympathetic nurse. ‘I’m sorry, ma’am. But you can’t go any further.’

‘She’s my girlfriend, please,’ Maggie pleaded, before her shaking blood-covered hands fumbled for her belt, for her badge. ‘Look, I’m a cop. _Please_.’

The nurse was as kind as she was patient. ‘Ma’am, I’m sorry. The doctors will take good care of her and we will keep you updated, okay?’

A mumble of affirmation fell from Maggie’s lips. She turned, saw Kara and walked straight into open arms. ‘Kara, I’m sorry,’ she mumbled into her chest. ‘I’m so, so sorry.’

Kara said nothing but held her tightly, resting her chin on top of her head for a few moments before she guided her to the waiting room reserved for friends and family. She helped Maggie sit down on the sofa, wrapped an arm around her shoulder and let her cry into her blouse.

‘I can’t lose her, Kara. I can’t.’

‘She’s a fighter, she’s not going to give up so easily,’ Kara’s voice was calm but her register was devoid of the usual joy that laced her words.

‘I love her. I love her so, so damn much but I haven’t told her. I’ve known for a long time but I, I didn’t want to say it too early and scare her. And now, now this happens? She’s fighting for her life because she took a _bullet_ for me. This is _my_ fault.’

‘No,’ Kara said firmly. ‘This is not your fault.’

‘That bullet was meant for me.’

‘Nobody made her take that bullet. She would’ve done it for anyone she loves. Heck, she would have even done it for me.’

_Loves_. ‘She loves me?’

‘And I thought I struggled with reading people on this planet,’ Kara said with a small laugh. ‘She loves you, Maggie. Every time she talks about you, she just… _lights_ up in this way that I’ve never seen before. She talks about you so much that I’m never gonna struggle with ideas for presents for you.’

A smile tugged at Maggie’s lips but quickly disappeared.

‘Family of Alexandra Danvers?’

Maggie sprung to her feet. ‘Yes. How is she?’

‘In surgery.’

It had been five minutes, at most. What did she expect? She turned to Kara, not sure what to say but certain that she was about to start crying again.

Kara reached out and laced her fingers with Maggie’s. ‘How is it looking?’ She asked.

The doctor offered a reassuring smile. ‘Much better than we thought on arrival. We managed to locate the bleed almost immediately.’

Kara squeezed Maggie’s hand. ‘Thank you Doctor. Alex’s girlfriend here, was also hurt--.’

‘Kara, I’m fine--.’

‘No, you’re not. Doctor, can someone check her out?’

He nodded. ‘Absolutely. Follow me.’

Kara wasn’t just her girlfriend’s sister; she was the sister that Maggie never had but always wanted. Kind, strong and amazing…just like Alex.

 

/  /  /

 

The waiting was the worst. Knowing that she could do nothing except pick at her cuticles until they bled was slowly killing her.

Then, finally, after an hour or so, they got the good news.

_‘Alex is stable.’_

Maggie felt the weight lift from her chest immediately.

‘Told you,’ Kara said, rubbing Maggie’s back. ‘She’s a fighter.’

It was still some time before they could see her but the second they had settled her into her private room, the door of which was manned by NCPD officers, Maggie took her place bedside, holding onto Alex’s hand, kissing it repeatedly and vowing to never let it go.

Kara stayed for a bit but with the knowledge that her sister was going to be fine, came and went throughout the evening. She made a trip to Alex’s, bringing some clothes for Maggie to change into and a blanket to wrap around her shoulders. She also bought Alex the most ridiculously oversized stuffed bear. It took up an entire armchair. It was that ridiculous.

Once they took out Alex’s breathing tube, there was brief seconds of consciousness every now and then. An eyelid would twitch and Maggie would feel her heart begin to pound only for it to be just that…a twitch.

Hours passed. Maggie fell asleep.

She was eventually woken by a shaky finger stroking her cheek and a raspy voice.

‘Mag…gie.’

It was so good to see those beautiful eyes again. ‘Hey…Hey baby, hey.’

Alex was trying to move, wincing at every slight movement. ‘It...hurts.’

‘Don’t try to move, baby,’ Maggie whispered, rubbing her thumb up and down the back of Alex’s hand. ‘Do you want me to get someone?’

‘No…not now. You…I want…you.’

‘I’m here. And I’m not leaving.’

She settled. ‘Good…you okay?’

_Again, with that damn question_. ‘I’m good. A few stitches and bruised ribs…you saved my life, Al. You took that bullet for me.’

‘And it hurt,’ Alex said, trying to laugh but regretting it immensely.

‘I _owe_ you my life.’

‘I’d do it again.’

‘You can try but I won’t let you…You’re amazing, Alex. And I know you’re probably never going to remember this conversation, but that’s alright because I’m gonna keep telling you this for the rest of your life…but I love you, Alex Danvers.’

Alex smiled. ‘These…drugs must be good…’cause I think you…you just said that you like me…a lot.’

Laughing prompted the tears to spill. Happy tears. ‘You’re such a nerd. You’re m _y_ nerd.’

‘Good…’cause I love you too…hence, the bullet…Can I keep it?’

‘ _It_?’

‘The bullet? I’ll give you it…for Christmas.’

‘Again, _nerd_ ,’ she laughed, though had already decided that she was going to get her hands on that bullet one way or another. ‘Baby, I’m gonna go get a nurse or a doctor. Just to play things safe, okay?’

Alex nodded. ‘’Kay.’

‘I love you,’ Maggie said, planting a kiss on her girlfriend’s forehead before turning, seeing Kara standing in the doorway, with the biggest smile on her face. ‘Your sister’s here, babe.’

 


	2. Chapter 2

It was two days after the shooting.

‘Why are you smiling?’ Alex mumbled as she woke up from an unintended nap, her glasses now balanced precariously on the end of her nose.

The answer was easy. ‘Because you look so adorable,’ Maggie replied. Two days after the shooting and she was yet to leave the private room, except for the occasional trip to the cafeteria two floors down. Kara covered the necessities outside of the hospital.

‘I must look like a mess.’

‘You don’t. You look beautiful.’ _Stunning_. _Gorgeous_. _Heavenly_. Make-up less Alex Danvers with tousled hair and a spattering of freckles was her favourite Alex Danvers. The glasses were just the cherry on top.

Alex smiled. ‘You aren’t too bad yourself.’

There was a knock at the open door. ‘Miss Danvers?’

‘ _Alex_ , please.’ _Alex, please_ was quickly becoming Alex’s catchphrase here and every time she had to utter it, her voice grew more tiresome.

‘Sorry, _Alex_ ,’ the nurse said kindly. ‘I’m here to change your dressings.’

‘Sure.’

The young female nurse entered the room, approaching Maggie somewhat hesitantly, as if nervous to ask the question that she was obligated to ask for the sake of her patient. _Would you like your friend to stay_?

Even drugged and hurt, Alex read the room, grabbing Maggie’s arm with a surprising amount of strength given her condition. ‘She stays…she’s my girlfriend. Besides…she’s seen so much more than just my chest.’

Usually the one to make the risqué comments, Maggie blushed and smiled awkwardly. She wasn’t ready for this part. She was _dreading_ it and had been, ever since it had dawned on her that whilst Alex was, thankfully, going to okay, right now, her body wasn’t. And Alex had gone to med school, and Alex had been so seemingly content to jump in front of that gun and Alex probably wasn’t going to be too phased by this.

But Maggie? Maggie made the mistake of glancing at Alex’s chest between dressings and saw the multitude of incisions that had been made on her girlfriend’s body. They weren’t ugly; healed, they would be beautiful scars and Maggie would trace them with a finger as they lay in bed, a visual reminder of how much Alex Danvers loved her. _They just shouldn’t be there_.

They hurt to look at, never mind imagine how sore they were. Despite high levels of meds, Alex could barely move and kept grimacing as the nurse gently peeled away the tape. It was too much. Maggie’s eyes began to fill with tears.

Alex noticed immediately, tugging on Maggie’s hand. ‘Hey, look at me.’ She spoke in a gentle whisper. ‘I’m okay.’

 _You did that for me. You nearly died for me._ ‘I’m so sorry.’

‘It was my decision to do what I--.’ Alex inhaled sharply in pain.

The nurse apologised profoundly.

Alex groaned before continuing. ’It was my decision. And I’m happy with it.’

‘But--.’

‘No buts, Sawyer,’ Alex said firmly, tugging again at Maggie. ‘Now…kiss me. Help distract me from this. Please.’

Maggie didn’t need telling twice.

 

/  /  /

 

Despite what had happened to the person she loved most on this planet, Kara still felt grateful. Grateful that Alex was okay, grateful that Maggie was going to be okay thanks to her sister and, grateful that everyone in the DEO had cared so much. Whilst the place felt eerie without Alex, so many people had come up to Kara to ask about her, or to hand her cards to give to her. J’onn had put together a collection to raise money to buy her something. Vasquez also had a collection for _Maggie_ to get Alex something. Kara had eagerly donated to both.

After an uneventful shift, Kara dropped in to see Alex.

Maggie was bedside. ‘Hey Kara,’ she said, looking up.

‘Hey sis.’ Alex was looking better with more colour in her cheeks, sitting up more than yesterday.

Kara beamed, holding up a handful of envelopes. ‘You were missed today.’

‘Evidently,’ Alex smiled. ‘They all for me?’

‘All but this one,’ she said, handing the top card to Maggie.

Maggie arched a brow. ‘For me?’

‘Yep. From Vasquez.’

Curious, Maggie tore into the envelope. ‘ _Go get yourself something nice to cheer Alex up_ …and there’s a $200 _Victoria’s Secret_ gift card.’

‘You know…I’m thinking I might have to get shot more often,’ Alex grinned.

‘Don’t you dare even think about it,’ Maggie laughed, placing the envelope on the edge of Alex’s bed as she stood up. ‘I’m gonna go grab a coffee. You want one, Kara?’

Kara politely declined, swooping in to take the unoccupied armchair. ‘Just so you know, I donated $50 to Vasquez’s collection so whatever Maggie gets with it, think of me.’ Kara grimaced. ‘Actually, no, don’t. Please don’t. Oh _Rao_.’ She moved to quickly change the subject. ‘Anyways, how are you doing?’

Alex nodded. ‘Okay but sore…so goddamn sore. They tried to get me to take a few steps today but…I…I couldn’t.’

It was hard to hear her sister speak so candidly and without the usual tough girl front. ‘You can try again tomorrow though,’ Kara said with a smile.

‘Yeah, I will,’ Alex replied, returning it. ‘Look, I, uh, need you to do me a favour.’

‘Anything.’

‘Get Maggie out of here.’

‘What?’

‘I’m serious, Kara. She hasn’t left my side which is sweet and amazing but…it’s not healthy for her. She’s in a bad place…she thinks it’s her fault.’

‘I’ve told her that it isn’t.’

‘Yeah, I know…just take her out for the evening. She needs a drink.’

‘Oh, she just went to get--.’

‘Alcohol, Kara. That girl needs alcohol.’

‘You want me to take her to the bar?’

‘Anywhere, just not here…let her relax for one night. Can you do that?’

‘I can try.’

‘Good. Now play along,’ Alex whispered, shutting her eyes.

Kara sat puzzled for a second before she caught on, hearing Maggie’s footsteps come closer and closer. She turned to see Maggie arrive, coffee in hand and her expression shift from neutral to concerned as her eyes fell on Alex.

‘Is she okay?’

Kara nodded. ‘Yeah, just tired. Said she needed some rest.’

The concern left as quickly as it arrived. ‘Oh, okay,’ Maggie said, placing her coffee down on the nearby table. She ran a hand through her messy hair with a little sigh that would go unnoticed by most people. But not Kara.

‘You look like you need a drink,’ Kara remarked. It was so painfully obvious that Kara felt ashamed that she hadn’t noticed it earlier. Sure, Maggie had been a wreck immediately after the shooting but Kara naively thought that she would have been okay once she knew that Alex was okay. So naïve. The more she studied Maggie’s face, the more she saw the dark circles under her slightly bloodshot eyes. Her dark hair wasn’t just messy but, knotted in several places. She needed a lot more than a drink.

‘Well,’ Maggie said with a forced smile. ‘If anyone could smuggle some in, it’d be you.’

‘I was actually thinking the bar?’

The smile turned upside down. She shook her head. ‘I don’t wanna leave her.’

‘Only for a few hours? She’s sleeping.’

‘She’ll be alone.’ Maggie’s voice was sad.

Stubborn, set in her ways like her girlfriend. There had to be an angle in on this one, to pry her away from Alex for just this one evening.

Thankfully, Alex answered the call. ‘Go,’ Alex mumbled, her eyes still closed as she still played along with the pretence of sleep. ‘I’m just going to get some sleep anyway. You won’t miss much.’

Maggie was still hesitant as she stroked her girlfriend’s hair. ‘I don’t want you to be alone, baby.’

‘It’s fine, really. Plus, the nurse comes in every fifteen minutes. I’ll be fine. So go…go and have a drink with Kara.’

Maggie looked to Kara, then back to Alex. ‘If you’re sure?’

Alex nodded. ‘Yeah…and have a drink for me.’

Maggie leaned to meet Alex’s lips, lingering there for a while before she reached for the arm that Kara had offered. ‘Be back soon. Love you.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo...I wrote another chapter. Thank you for all your lovely comments and the love on the last one. Truly appreciated. I think they're might be another chapter or two still left in this one. Please let me know your thoughts x


	3. Chapter 3

It took only two shots to loosen Maggie’s lips.

‘You should’ve seen the mess her body is in under those bandages, Kara,’ Maggie said, staring into her empty glass. She had already signalled for another.

‘It will heal.’

Kara’s words went right over Maggie’s head. ‘I’ll probably never get the chance to do that for her.’

‘You’re the only person I know that _wants_ to get shot.’

‘It’s not about _getting shot_. It’s what it symbolises. The ultimate sacrifice…she did it. I could only say that I’ll do it. It’s not the same.’

‘But it’s enough,’ Kara said firmly.

Maggie shook her head. ‘I feel like I don’t deserve her, because ever since the shooting, I’ve been thinking of myself, whilst she’s the one lying in a hospital bed, barely able to move. Because I won’t able to do what she did.’

‘But _would_ you do it? Would you take a bullet for her?’

Without hesitation, Maggie answered. ‘Yes, _absolutely_.’

‘That’s what matters.’ Kara rested a hand on Maggie’s arm. ‘You don’t have to do anything extraordinary right now except be there for her, which you already are. That’s _all_ that matters.’

‘Tell my brain that,’ Maggie muttered.

‘If your brain doesn’t want to comply, then please tell it that I could always melt it.’

Maggie frowned. ‘Please don’t melt my brain.’

‘I won’t. One condition. You play me at pool.’ If anything would help ease Maggie into a better place, it was booze and pool. Neither were things Kara liked particularly much, but Maggie liked them and that was all that mattered tonight.

As predicted, Maggie was sceptical. ‘You? At pool?’

Kara shrugged. ‘Yeah, why not?’

Maggie eyed her for a few seconds then bit down on her bottom lip, supressing a grin, already anticipating a victory. ‘Okay, fine. You’re on. But, Kara, please be careful when you’re hitting the ball. I don’t want anyone else in the hospital.’

Kara pffted. ‘I’m not going to hurt anyone playing pool.’

And she didn’t. She just broke two cues instead.

 

/  /  /

 

Kara expected more from Maggie. That, or she had made a huge miscalculation believing that Maggie could hold her liquor like Alex could – given the couple of inches of height difference between the two that Kara had failed to consider, it was most likely the latter.

At least she wasn’t feeling sorry for herself anymore.

‘Can I try on your glasses?’

Kara dodged to the right, avoiding the grabby hands. ‘I need to get you home.’

‘Pleeeeease, I won’t break ‘em.’

‘Maggie, no.’

‘Ugh…they’re a stupid disguise anyway. Your sister thinks so too. She told me.’

‘And me, _numerous_ times.’ It dawned on her that Maggie had no intention of moving from the booth. So Kara had to take matters into her own hands. Quite literally, as she scooped the detective up and headed towards the door.

‘You’re strong.’

‘Aware of that too,’ Kara muttered, kicking open the door and carrying Maggie out onto the sidewalk.

‘Where are we going?’

‘Home.’ Alex’s technically, although judging by how often Kara came round in the mornings recently and saw Maggie there in a baggy top and boxers, she was pretty sure that they were living together. Also, Alex’s apartment was a lot closer than Maggie’s, and her own had too many things a drunk Maggie could break. But it was still a fair walk away, especially when one of them couldn’t walk in a straight line. ‘Uh, Maggie?’

‘ _Uh, Kara_?’ Maggie mimicked.

‘How are you with flying?’

 

/  /  /

 

It was a little after eleven when Maggie showed, looking very sorry for herself as she trudged into the room that Alex had been transferred to that morning. It was much more spacious, the hospital equivalent of an executive suite and one of the many perks of having a boss who would do all he could to ensure that his employees received the best treatment. That was even after she had declined the opportunity to recover at the DEO – she didn’t want to burden him as well.

‘New room, I see?’ Her girlfriend remarked as she entered.

‘Or I’ve opened a flower shop,’ Alex said, gesturing at the many, many sets of flowers that had been awaiting her as she switched rooms. All from different people within the DEO. She worked with the best people.

Maggie produced a bouquet from behind her back. ‘These feel slightly redundant now.’

‘Don’t be silly,’ Alex said, accepting the roses and the kiss that Maggie offered as well. ‘They’re beautiful. Thank you.’

‘Hey, it’s the least I could do.’ Another kiss before Maggie pulled away. ‘So I, uh, slept with your sister last night.’

There were three reasons why that statement did not concern her in the slightest. One, it came from Maggie. Two, her sister was Kara. And three, the latter had already dropped by about fifteen minutes earlier to inform her about last night. About how she had accidentally let Maggie drink too much, resulting in Maggie crying herself to sleep, clutching Alex’s pillow. Alex wished her sister hadn’t told her that detail. ‘And there was me about to ask how drinks were last night.’

‘I wish I could say that I remember. All I know is that I woke in your apartment with your sister holding me in a vice grip.’

That Kara hadn’t mentioned but Alex could easily imagine it, picturing Maggie trying to squirm out of her Kara’s strong arms whilst Kara slept, none the wiser. Alex had been in that predicament oh so many times. ‘Oh, yeah. She’s a cuddler.’

‘I literally couldn’t move for a good half hour.’

Only a half hour? She’d been let off easily. ‘I can imagine.’

‘Also, I have this faint recollection of flying but that might have been the alcohol.’

That was something that Kara had failed to mention and Alex made a mental note to ask her sister if she had indeed flown Maggie home. ‘Let’s hope it was the alcohol.’

‘So, what’s up with this new room?’

‘They wanted to give me more space for getting up and walking. And the bed is a little bigger.’ Not massively bigger, but big enough for someone as petite as Maggie to be able to lie comfortably beside her. Alex had been ecstatic when she realised.

‘Very nice,’ Maggie remarked, for now choosing to perch on the edge of the bed, rubbing Alex’s shin. ‘Can I apologise?’

_This again_. ‘Nope, no way.’

‘You don’t even know what for.’

‘I think I know what for.’

‘Hear me out?’

Something in Maggie’s voice told Alex that it was more than the usual apology. So Alex smiled and nodded. ‘Okay.’

‘Thank you. Firstly, I’m sorry that I broke a glass in your apartment last night, although I think Kara should also apologise for that because she kept buying me alcohol.’

Alex blinked. ‘What?’

‘Not important. What is important is yesterday. I wanna apologise for that whole crying episode. It was selfish.’

There was many words Alex could use to describe Maggie’s tears yesterday but _selfish_ was not one of them. ‘It was because you cared.’

‘Yes. It was. But at the same time….you’re the one who has went through all this. For me. You are so brave, so remarkable…and I want to thank you. For saving my life, for loving me, for wanting to put up with me every day.’

‘You make it easy.’ _So_ _easy_.

‘Maybe, but there’s going to be times when I won’t. Times when others would run. Like Valentines’ Day. I should’ve told you way in advance that I hated that day. But I didn’t, and you tried to make it special and I ruined it…I’m just not used to this. Being loved. And now I have you. And Kara and all your friends. It’s…amazing and I’m so thankful.’

‘I feel the same.’

‘I know but still…if we hadn’t worked out, you would have still had Kara, someone who loves you unconditionally. I’ve never had that before.’

‘You do now.’

‘And I still do feel guilty _but_ I’m going to make it up to you,’ Maggie reached for Alex’s hand, grinning. ‘In many, _many_ ways.’

‘No more vegan ice-cream?’

‘Sure, but you loved it really, don’t lie.’

Alex had, but she’d be damned if she admitted it. ‘You’ll let me pick where we sit at the movies?’

‘Definitely - although the back is the best place to sit, everyone knows that.’

That was debatable. ‘And you’ll stay, here, with me as much as you can?’ Alex’s voice caught in her throat at the question.

Maggie squeezed her hand. ‘I have no plans to go anywhere else.’

‘ _But_ ,’ Alex said, running her thumb over the top of Maggie’s hand. ‘If I tell you to go home and get some rest, you’ll do it? So I won’t have to ask Kara to take you out again?’

‘You know, I _thought_ that had something to do with--.’

‘Promise me, Maggie. I don’t want you burning yourself out over my little scratch.’

Maggie arched a brow. ‘Little scratch, huh?’ She chuckled. ‘Sure babygirl, I promise. After all, I’ve always got another Danvers to keep me company. To cuddle with. _Damn_ ,’ Maggie sighed. ‘I really, really want to cuddle with you right now.’

‘Then do it,’ Alex said, patting the space between her and the guardrail. ‘You’re small, you’ll fit.’

Her girlfriend was hesitant. ‘You sure? I don’t want to hurt you.’

‘Positive.’

The thought that Maggie would cause her already battered body any more pain never even crossed her mind because, as always, Maggie was soft, tender and loving as she crawled into the empty space, laying her head on Alex’s shoulder. There was no pain, just bliss. Sweet perfect, _I’m so in love with this beautiful girl_ sorta bliss.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you, thank you for reading! One more chapter left to come in this fic! As always, let me know what you think if you have a second! x


	4. Chapter 4

The next two weeks were rough.

After finally getting back on her feet, she had done what she always had done and pushed herself too far, pulling her stitches in the process. Then her body had decided to fail her, developing a nasty infection that resulted in a whole night spent crying in Maggie’s arms because, _damn it_ , she had never been in so much pain before. It had hit reset on her recovery.

But Maggie? Maggie had been nothing but amazing. She cared, she listened, she made Alex laugh so hard that she forgot how much pain she was in. And most importantly, she took care of herself too and, even, took a few nights off from Alex’s bedside to get a good night’s sleep in an actual bed before coming back in the morning. One morning, she came back with the biggest smile on her face.

_‘So, you know that gift card that Vasquez gave me?’ In her hand was two bags. ‘I just spent all of it and then some. You want a sneak peek?’_

That sneak peek had kept Alex going for the next seven days, to now as she finally held her discharge papers in her hand.

‘I can’t wait to be home.’

‘I can’t wait to have you _home_ ,’ Maggie beamed. ‘You sure you wanna come back to mine? You’ve been in here so long I wouldn’t be surprised if you’ve forgotten what your apartment looks like.’

Alex nodded. ‘Yeah, I mean it’s only fair since you’ve spent the last two weeks in here with me. Besides, my apartment is just an apartment. Home is where your heart is.’ Another cliché… _god she was in love_.

‘Never heard anything more true,’ Maggie grinned, cupping Alex’s cheeks. Her kisses were, always, perfect contradictions – so soft but so intense; they gave so much life but stole all of Alex’s breath and words. Alex could never get enough of them, always wanting more.

Kara, who had arrived in full Supergirl get-up and was standing in the doorway smiling as she watched the happy couple lock lips, looked like a deer in the headlights as she was caught staring.

Alex laughed as she broke away from Maggie. ‘Hey, Kara.’

‘I, uh, I thought you said it was an emergency? I feel like I’m interrupting.’

In her text to her sister, she had indeed stated that it was an emergency. A slight exaggeration but what she needed Kara for was still important. ‘In a way…you know that bear you bought me?’ The cute but absolutely huge, human sized bear that occupied a whole armchair in Alex’s room. The bear that was literally bigger than Maggie. ‘It’s not that I don’t love it but that bear…it’s a bit big.’

Kara nodded. ‘Yeah, I might have went slightly overboard buying it.’

Might have? Still, the intention was incredibly sweet. ‘Yeah. I was thinking that, since it’s going to be a bit of a hassle to take home, if you wouldn’t mind if I donated it to the kids ward?’

Kara lit up at the idea. ‘That’s so nice, of course I wouldn’t mind.’

‘And I thought that you, _Supergirl_ , could do the honours?’ Kara loved kids and the feeling was mutual – she basically was the biggest kid that there was. But there was something so special about seeing kids, both little girls and boys, when they met _Supergirl_. And those kids down on the children’s ward needed some smiles in their lives.

Kara’s face lit up at the suggestion. ‘I would be honoured.’

And Maggie, she said nothing because her eyes and her big smile said it all. _You truly are remarkable, aren’t you Alex Danvers?_

 

/  /  /

 

The first time Alex had went to Maggie’s, one of the first things she had noticed was the lack of photos. Sure, not everyone covered their houses with photographs but Alex had found only one, of a teenage Maggie with a woman who looked no more than ten years older than her. Alex later discovered it was Maggie with her aunt and that there was a very valid reason for a lack of any other family photos.

That was why the photo frame sat on the bookcase by the door caught her eye immediately.

‘I love this photo.’ She hadn’t seen the it before, a candid of her holding Maggie tight on the couch which, given the popcorn on the table, was presumably taken by Kara at a DVD night, but she loved it. She loved how happy she looked – the sort of happy that she had never thought was possible before that crime scene that changed her life.

‘Me too. I thought, since we’ve officially declared our love for each other, I can show the world how crazy I am about you. This is just the start,’ Maggie smiled, tugging at Alex’s hand. ‘C’mon though, Danvers. You’re technically still on bed rest so, bed. I’ve got cuddles to administer.’

Alex faux-pouted. ‘Okay, fine, _Doctor Dimples_.’

 

/  /  /

 

On her first morning back in a bed that didn’t have a guard rail or a plethora of buttons, Alex awoke to the most beautiful sound imaginable. She crawled over the other, empty, side and planted her feet on the cold floorboards, bracing herself for standing.

The pain was bad, not incapacitating but still bad nonetheless. Yet the orange tub of medication sitting on the bedside table could wait as she tracked the sound down to the kitchen.

There Maggie was, in just a red flannel shirt and her hair in a messy bun. Two glasses sat filled with orange juice on the counter whilst Maggie stood by the stove, whipping up breakfast as she sang some pop song that Alex recognised, but didn’t know the name of.

Alex didn’t interrupt; she watched, smiling until Maggie sensed her presence and broke out into a smile that rivalled Alex’s. ‘You’re up.’

The earlier pain in her chest was gone, completely overridden and overwhelmed by this other feeling. An amalgamation of love, peace and happiness. Alex crossed the room with ease, grabbing Maggie by the waist and pulling her to her lips. ‘You’re so perfect.’

Maggie kissed her back. ‘And you’re okay. Okay physically, I mean, because you’re so much more than--.’

Alex cut her off with another kiss, the longest of the lot. ‘I told you everything was going to be okay, didn’t I?’

Maggie beamed. ‘It’s not okay…it’s so much better than okay. Buttttt,’ she paused for a second. ‘You have completely ruined my plans, babe. I mean, how am I meant to bring my girl breakfast in bed, when she’s not in bed?’

That was a problem, although it really, really wasn’t. ‘I’m sorry. I’m heading back to bed.’

‘Thank you.’

‘Just one thing,’ Alex called as she made her way back to the bedroom to wait for Maggie, the love of her life and the girl she had taken a bullet for.

‘What’s that, babe?’

‘Lose the shirt.’

 

\-- end -- 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end!
> 
> Thank you for reading and for all the kudos and comments you've sent my way - it's truly appreciated! I hope to have a new multi-chapter fic like this one up in the next few weeks :)


End file.
